Heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (“HVAC”) systems typically include components such as, for example, a compressor, a condenser coil, an outdoor fan, an evaporator coil, and an indoor fan. The condenser coil and evaporator coil typically include a plurality of tubes or channels that are designed to exchange heat between a first fluid contained within the condenser coil or evaporator coil and a second fluid surrounding these coils. For example, the condenser coil may contain a refrigerant that has been pressurized by the compressor. The compressed refrigerant passes through the condenser coil in order to reject heat within the compressed refrigerant to ambient air passing over the condenser coil. The evaporator coil may contain a refrigerant that has been depressurized by, for example, an expansion valve in order to provide a cooling duty. The depressurized refrigerant passes through the evaporator coil to absorb heat from air passing over the evaporator coil.
In some HVAC systems, the compressor operates to significantly compress the refrigerant. The resulting pressure requires that the condenser coil and evaporator coil be constructed to reliably handle these pressures. While current coil construction methods have shown to be capable of performing as needed, the current coil construction methods have limitations. For example, the current coil construction methods do not permit a cross-counterflow arrangement for exchanging heat between a refrigerant and a surrounding air flow. The typical construction can also be costly.